You're My Champion, Percy Jackson
by Alostmindisasoultofind
Summary: Hera kidnaps Percy from Camp Half-Blood making a certain goddess of love unhappy that her favorite couple is broken up. So, Aphrodite reluctantly turns to Hecate for a potion to wake him. But little does the goddess of love know the potion turned Percy into to a girl. Now awake and slightly more feminine, Percy must head to camp and live out his week as a daughter of Aphrodite.
1. A Plan Goes Horribly Wrong

**Chapter One- A Plan Goes Horribly Wrong **

Aphrodite paced her empty temple cursing the Queen of the Gods.

_How dare she? _Aphrodite thought bitterly.

_It took me five years to get those two together. _

Aphrodite ran her perfectly manicured hand through her silky golden locks, trying to think up a plan.

All she needed was a week. Surely Hera wouldn't notice young Perseus absence for a week.

"_But how?"_ she spoke aloud.

_Hecate, _Aphrodite thought reluctantly. She would be able to conjure a potion to wake the hero.

The goddess of love sighed; she wasn't too fond of Lady Hecate, and she knew the feeling was mutual.

Never the less, the beauty goddess was determined to get the couple back together for a short time.

She flashed out of her temple in a light of gold, only to land gracefully in a darken room.

In front of her stood Lady Hecate, with her pale skin as white as snow and eerie black eyes.

"Greetings Lady Aphrodite, what brings you to my domain?" The goddess spoke in a voice that sounded like wind whisking through dead trees.

"I am in need of your assistance." She told her impatiently.

Lady Hecate ghoulishly smiled, "ask and I shall oblige."

Aphrodite tried not to roll her eyes at the crossroads goddess-nothing with her came free-

"I need a potion to wake Perseus Jackson for a week." The love goddess explained simply.

"I see. It seems Queen Hera took away your favorite play toy." Lady Hecate foully grinned.

Aphrodite gritted her teeth.

Sure she had promised to make young Annabeth's love life interesting, but she never meant this.

"Very well, I have just the remedy." Hecate said pulling out a vile that contained green liquid.

Hecate handed the vile to Aphrodite, smiling twistedly.

Aphrodite bowed and thanked the goddess.

"The pleasure was all mine," Hecate cooed before the love goddess flashed out of the room.

* * *

She landed in yet another dark room. However, this one contained a sleeping young teen.

Aphrodite crossed the room to the sleeping boy, taking a minute to admire the hero.

For a demigod, Perseus remarkably resembled his father, Poseidon.

He had the same ink black hair, skin tone, eye color and bone structure.

Nonetheless, the boy did have features that resembled his mortal mother. He had her lips, noes, and cheeks.

Together the child's parents formed a remarkably attractive demigod- one that may even rival her own-

Aphrodite ignored that thought and pressed the vile to the boy's lips, willing the contents down his throat.

Once the tube was drained a pale light enveloped the boy, making Aphrodite back up a step.

_This didn't seem right. _The goddess thought.

"What the-"spoke a high voice from the white light.

Aphrodite paled, that didn't sound like a 17 year old boy.

Soon the light died away displaying a slender, tanned, black hair girl.

Wait, girl?

_Oh no, _Aphrodite thought.

The girl looked very confused and slightly scared.

"What the- how did I?- when did I?" The girl rambled on staring down at her slender hands and legs.

"Perseus?" Aphrodite cautiously asked.

The girls head shot up to look at the goddess.

"I think so, wait, Aphrodite? What's going on?" Perseus questioned.

Aphrodite sighed; _I knew Hecate was up to something. _

"I'm so sorry Perseus, this is all my fault." Aphrodite told her, hoping to calm the transformed hero down.

"What? Why am I a girl? And where am I? Is Annabeth okay?" Perseus questioned.

Aphrodite couldn't help but smile that one of his questions was about the girl her attributes were taking the shape of.

"I'll explain everything, just please don't freak out." Aphrodite said, launching into a recap of her day.

"So when the light faded you looked like this." She finished shamefully.

Perseus face-in its new form- twisted into hesitation.

"So I'm stuck being a girl for a week?" Perseus asked.

"A very pretty girl," Aphrodite tried to jest, however it got no reaction.

"I am sorry Perseus, I only wanted you to get to say goodbye." The goddess explained sadly.

"But why? Don't you thrive off of complicated relationships?" Perseus sighed.

Aphrodite couldn't help but wince.

"Because you and Annabeth will be a couple that will go down in history, and I wanted her to know you wouldn't forget her." She explained.

The hero looked up. Her sea green eyes bearing into Aphrodite newly changed grey ones.

"How can you be sure I won't forget her? I mean if Hera wants to wipe my memory, shouldn't I forget her?" Perseus questioned sadly.

"Silly boy- I mean girl- I am the goddess of love; I know what's in your heart. And I know that no God or goddess could wipe the memory of Annabeth from you."

Since waking up Perseus smiled.

"Well at least one good thing came out of this." She said, slightly happier than before.

Once again Aphrodite winced; Perseus wasn't going to like this.

"Here's the thing, when you go back to camp-half blood you won't be able to tell them who you are." Aphrodite said softly.

"What?! Why?!" Perseus cried.

"If they find out they'll race to Olympus and demand you get changed back. Which would than lead to Hera finding out where you are and what I did, then all of this would be for nothing." The beauty goddess explained.

"Great," Perseus sighed, placing her head on her hand.

"But all is not lost; you will still be able to see your friends." Aphrodite said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood.

Perseus perked up a bit.

"But I'm still a girl, and I have no idea how to even act like one. I mean how do you even work these things?" Perseus said, indicating to her newly formed chest.

Aphrodite giggled, actually rather enjoying a male getting a look at what being a female was like.

"Don't worry you'll get use to them. You will go to camp as one of my daughters, Penny Jensen." Aphrodite smiled, thinking the name was brilliant.

Perseus wrinkled her nose a bit,

"Nothing could go wrong with this plan," Perseus said sarcastically.

"Now, I will bless you with cleanliness and clothes daily so you won't have to worry about awkwardness." Aphrodite said, trying not to laugh, this may turn out better than planned.

Aphrodite then snapped her fingers and Perseus clothes transformed into something more fitting, while her hair got tied up in a ponytail.

"There you go! Much better!" the love goddess exclaimed, earning a groan from Perseus.

"This is going to be a long week."

* * *

**I finally got around to starting one of my new stories! **

**What did you think? Let me know in the reviews. **

***those of you from my other stories, I will update tomorrow, hopefully***


	2. Things Can't Get Much Worse

**Chapter Two- Things Can't Get Much Worse**

Percy never liked waking up in strange unfamiliar places. Nor has he ever like waking up in a body that wasn't his.

When he had first woke up to find his body changed into a girl, all he wanted to do was freak the Hades out.

However, the presence of Aphrodite stopped him.

When Percy saw the look in her eyes he willed himself to calm down, he was not going to freak out in front of the goddess of love.

She stood shifting awkwardly from foot to foot, something very unAphrodite like, and explained how Lady Hecate gave her a false potion that turned Percy into a girl for a week.

Then after a little more explanation Percy found out this was all started because Hera kidnaped and knocked him out.

_Geez, why can't the gods just leave me alone? _Percy thought bitterly.

Aphrodite explained how she wanted Percy to still go to camp-half blood as one of her daughter by the name Penny Jensen.

Percy watched as Aphrodite snapped her fingers and better fitting clothes appeared on him, making him feel very skeeved out.

"There you go! Much better!" Aphrodite exclaimed in her normal cheery voice.

Percy groaned girlishly, dreading the idea of facing his friends at camp-half blood.

_What if the Stolls find out? _Percy thought, thinking of all the ways they would use this as black mail.

"This is going to be a long week." Percy groaned, while sliding his head against the cool brick wall.

"Don't think like that! Who knows you may enjoy it." Aphrodite said giggling a bit.

"Yeah, probably as much as I enjoy detention," Percy said grinning at Aphrodite's reaction.

"Perhaps this will do you some good, see what the other side feels like." She retorted back.

Percy grumbled a bit, he was already getting a taste of what it was like.

He felt uncomfortable in his clothes, his hair made the back of his neck sweaty, and his lower back already had a pain in it from holding up his new chest.

"Alright, maybe you're right. It can't be that bad." Percy said, while thinking up all the reason how this would be very bad.

"Now that's the spirit." Aphrodite smiled, examining Percy once more.

"Before we leave I just need to make one adjustment." Lady Aphrodite said.

"Which is..?" Percy asked, hoping it wouldn't be different clothes. He thought that if she put him in anything else he may just lose it.

"Your eyes," Aphrodite said simply.

"What about my eyes?" Percy questioned sounding slightly offended.

"I need to change them, they're too recognizable." She explained, moving her hand in a swishing motion.

Percy could feel the back of his eyes tingle a bit.

"There, beautiful blue ones." Aphrodite gleamed clapping her hands together.

_She's enjoying this way too much. _Percy thought to himself.

"Now get ready, camp-half blood awaits," Aphrodite said, as a golden light surrounded them both.

* * *

When Percy opened his eyes he instantly felt more relieved.

Aphrodite had told him that he was only asleep for two weeks, but Percy felt that he had been away for two months.

The goddess of love and Percy walked side by side up the wooden step to the Big House.

Inside they found Chiron ruffling through some papers, looking very tired and worn out.

Aphrodite gave a slight cough, clearly not enjoying being ignored for some papers.

Chiron raised his head and smiled, before bowing.

"Lady Aphrodite, what do I owe this honor?" Chiron asked, in his normal respectful tone.

"I'm just dropping off one of my children." She answered simply.

Chiron looked me over, confusion rising on his face.

"I don't understand. You've never brought a child here before." Chiron said, looking over at the love goddess.

"Yes well she is a special case." Aphrodite told him, showing why she wasn't the goddess of lying.

"I see," Chiron said, in a not so convinced voice.

"Good, now Penny here is going to need to say in the Big House and not the cabin." Aphrodite said, sending Percy a wink.

Percy couldn't help but feel grateful that Aphrodite had put that in to her requirements.

"Of course Lady, but may I ask why? Seems very unusual," Chiron asked, eyeing Percy up even more.

"Um-well, you see-"Aphrodite tried to say, but failed miserably.

Hermes would be so disappointed.

"I have skin problems." Percy answered for her, cursing himself for making that the best excuse.

_Skin problems? Did I really have to make things harder on myself? _Percy thought.

"Yes! Skin problems -the poor dear- you know how cruel my children can be. I just wanted to give her a fair chance." Aphrodite said quickly.

"I see, well no worries young Penny, I'm sure you'll fit in just fine." Chiron said kindly, although his eyes showed that he didn't believe a word we were saying.

"Fantastic! Now I must be off, places to go, shoes to buy." Aphrodite said, disappearing in a flash of gold.

Which left Percy and Chiron alone in the Big House.

"So Penny what's your last name?" He asked Percy.

"Jac-ensen " He answered, hoping Chiron didn't pick up on the stutter.

"Well Penny Jensen, usually our campers get claimed differently. " Chiron said, moving closer to me.

"Like my mom said, I'm a special case." Percy said dully.

_Special case alright, I'm a dude. _

Chiron nodded slightly, "it's pretty late, so why don't you head to bed and tomorrow you can get introduced to the camp."

Percy nodded and allowed Chiron to show him to one of the guest rooms.

Once inside the bare covered room, Percy couldn't help but think how he just woke up from a two week sleep and yet still wanted to go back to sleep.

He curled inside the warm sheets and thought about what Annabeth would say about him going to sleep after being asleep for 14 days.

_Annabeth _he thought, well at least he'd get to see her.

Girl and all.


	3. The New Girl

**Chapter Three-The New Girl**

Annabeth woke to the sound of her siblings rearranging the dusty old books that sat in the bookshelves that lined her cabin.

In normal circumstances Annabeth wouldn't refer to books as "old" or "dusty", however this was one of the few instances where she was finally having a good sleep, making her very cranky for being woken up.

She twisted in her bunk and groaned into her plain white covered pillow.

"Morning Annabeth, did we wake you?" questioned her half-brother Malcom, as he rummaged through some ancient history books.

"No," Annabeth lied, while swinging her legs over the side.

Malcom must have picked up on her fib because he turned and gave her a look that said, _"I know when you're lying." _

Annabeth gave a weak smile—the only kind she has been able to muster in the last two weeks.

"It's fine, really." She assured him, standing up and walking over to the bathroom.

"Hey Annabeth?" Malcom called before she entered.

"Chiron came by; he needs to see you in the Big House."

Annabeth gave a slight nod before she entered the small washroom.

After washing up and changing for the day, Annabeth took some deep breaths and braced for the challenge a head.

For the last two weeks Annabeth had been struggling to keep her wall of emotion up. You see, her long term best friend and recent boyfriend, Percy Jackson, was taken by Annabeth's least favorite goddess Hera.

A trio of new campers recently went on a quest to free Hera and found out that Jason—son of Jupiter and leader of a Roman camp—was force into a demigod exchange program with Percy.

So now Percy was gods knows where stumbling around trying to stay alive and find the Roman camp without any memories of her or camp half-blood.

With him missing Annabeth felt like a part of her was missing as well. She felt it hard to smile, laugh, put up with her sibling, and even sleep.

She knew she shouldn't worry so much, Percy would be fine. He was more than capable of finding and surviving at the Roman camp by himself. Besides, he still had the mark of Achilles, which meant he'd be even harder to kill.

Still, Annabeth's mind wasn't at rest, she still feared that Percy would fall for someone else or get warped into someone so unlike himself that Annabeth wouldn't lov-ike him anymore.

She wiped those thoughts for her mind and tried to focus on the task at hand—finding out what Chiron wanted.

She left her cabin in a hurry and raced towards the Big House trying to avoid anyone along her way.

When she arrived she found her new friend and daughter of Aphrodite, Piper Mclean waiting with Chiron.

"Moring Annabeth," Piper said smiling at the broken blonde.

Annabeth force a smile back—she really was grateful to have Piper as a friend, she just felt bad she couldn't fully commit to the friendship.

"Hey Piper," Annabeth said softly turning her attention to her father figure and mentor Chiron.

"What did you want to see me for?" Annabeth questioned.

Chiron gave her a tired smile. He had been up most nights trying to find the Roman camp to help ease the daughter of Athena's mind.

"It seems we have a new camper." Chiron informed her.

Annabeth's face twisted into confusion, "did they arrive last night?"

Chiron nodded, "it was quite unusual."

Piper and Annabeth shared a look.

"Unusual how?" the blonde headed demigod questioned the half stallion.

"Lady Aphrodite made a point to bring this demigod to camp and request she stays in the Big House." The centaur explained.

Piper seemed taken aback by his statement, "my mother brought her here?"

"Indeed she did child. This demigod seems different than the others," Chiron said as kindly as he could.

"Different? Different how?" Annabeth asked.

"Apparently she has skin problems." The hero trainer said while suppressing a smile.

Piper started to laugh as Annabeth gave a small smile.

"Okay, so I'm guessing you wanted us to show her around?" Annabeth said in a tired voice. She really didn't want to show a new camper around, it was usually Percy's job.

Chiron nodded slightly, "ideally, yes"

Piper gave him a smile and knocked her elbow softly into Annabeth's, "don't worry, we'll take care of it."

Chiron gave a wide smile, clearly relieved, "she sleeping right now but she should be up-"

Suddenly a girly screech echoed through the house.

Annabeth was the first to move. She raced towards the source of the sound which was coming from behind one of the wooden guess room doors.

She didn't bother knocking and just crashed through the door to find a black haired girl in a Greek style dress.

The girl clearly took no notice to Annabeth because she started cursing in Greek under her breath.

_That's odd _Annabeth thought _most daughters of Aphrodite are fluent in French, not Greek. _

"Are you okay?" Piper questioned coming up beside Annabeth.

The strange new girl jumped at the sound of Pipers voice and spun around quickly.

When the girl turned around instantly Annabeth felt a surge of jealousy course through her.

She was beautiful.

The new girl had chest long ink black hair that was now braided to the side with a golden wire. She had beach tan skin and a soft bone structure that was perfectly proportion to her lips and nose. Her eyes were an intense—yet slightly unnatural—shade of blue that was framed by long black lashes.

And by the look of things she had just gotten the blessing of Aphrodite bestowed upon her.

The girl however, looked very scared and in the middle of a breakdown.

"No, not really!" She said in a freaked voice.

Piper gave a slight laugh—maybe she was remembering her experience with the blessing.

"Don't worry; it'll pass in a week. And by the looks of it mother didn't doll you up as badly as the other ones." Piper said kindly, Annabeth could hear a faint amount of charmspeak in her voice.

"Mother?" the girl questioned, looking Piper over.

"Yup, Piper Mclean, head of Aphrodite's cabin." Piper told the girl.

The girls face swirled into confusion, almost like she was meant to know Piper.

But quickly the girls face changed back to its normal form and she turned her attention to Annabeth.

When her eyes landed on Annabeth there was a quick spark of recognition, which Annabeth found odd.

_She seems like she knows me _Annabeth thought but quickly dismissed it, she would remember a face like that.

"Anyways, we're here to show you around camp and lead you through training." Annabeth explained.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, head of Athena's cabin" Annabeth said in the friendliest voice she could force.

"Penny Jensen," the black hair girl said simply, clearly recovered from her panic attack.

"Pleasure to meet you Penny, we can find you new clothes later." Piper said turning to walk out of the room.

Annabeth turned to leave as well motioning for Penny to follow, who seemed very unenthusiastic to leave the room.

"Come on, we won't kill you," Annabeth said to Penny.

Penny sighed and took a couple of steps forward before tripping on her white dress.

She landed face first on the floor with a very loud _CRASH_

Annabeth couldn't help but let out a loud fit of laughs.

"You—okay?" Annabeth asked through laughs.

Penny rose to her feet in a very awkwardly like fashion, "never better" she said sarcastically.

Annabeth couldn't help but notice that this was the first time since Percy went missing that she _actually_ laughed.

Penny then carefully walked over next to Annabeth and gave a slight smile.

"I'm not use to wearing dresses," Penny said rubbing the back of her next with her left arm, a gesture that took Annabeth by surprise.

Something seemed very familiar about Penny, something Annabeth couldn't place her finger on.

"Okay, maybe we should get you new clothes first." Annabeth smiled before leading the way out of the Big House.


End file.
